Limit Form
is the exclusive Drive Form only in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Sora's clothes change to the colors of his original clothes in Kingdom Hearts. The form lets Sora use abilities from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, such as Dodge Roll and Zantetsuken. It is symbolized by a red crown (similar in appearance to Sora's necklace). Similar to Master Form, it consumes four Drive Bars. Obtaining Limit Form This form is earned when Sora visits Twilight Town for a second time and after Sora learns the abduction of Kairi by Axel. You will also receive the Oathkeeper as well. However, it is not able to be used until the player visits Hollow Bastion or some other world after leaving Twilight Town. Leveling Up Limit Form gains experience points by executing the final reaction command in his limits (by pressing ). When reaching Level 2 Limit Form, Sora gains the Auto-Limit ability. At level 3, 5, and 7, Sora gains Dodge Roll level 1, 2, and 3, respectively. At level 4 Limit Form, Sora gets Draw, and at level 6, Sora gains another Lucky Lucky ability. As this form is exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, it is recommended to make use of all the additions that are exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix to level up Limit Form: the best places to level up are in the Cavern of Remembrance, where there is an abundance of Heartless, and in the Treasure Room in Agrabah, where Mushroom No. 5 can be found. The latter is a better place to level up as the player has the benefit of a nearby Save Point, and can always head to it if his Drive Gauge is depleting. Another good way to level up this form is to go to the Altar of Naught (if the player has unlocked the battle against final Xemnas). Go down the Altar of Naught to Ruin and Creation's Passage, the Nobody-filled room below. Before encountering Nobodies, change into Limit Form. When the Nobodies (mostly Berserkers) appear, keep using Limits until all Nobodies in the top area leading to the Altar of Naught are defeated, or the MP gauge runs out. If all Nobodies are defeated, don't go down, as Limit Form doesn't boost up Sora's speed much. Enter the Altar of Naught; the Drive Gauge will be full, and the player can repeat this until Limit Form levels up. Abilities Sora's magic is replaced by four limits in this form. Unlike the other limits in Kingdom Hearts II, limits used in this form do not cost all of Sora's MP. Press to complete reaction commands in each limit. If you scroll to Sora's Magic command, you'll find that Sora's spells have been replaced by these four limits. Also, if you have magic set in the shortcut menu by Customize, then the limits are also usable from the Shortcut menu. However, this feature is disabled if you have an item set to a button with Shortcut. For example, if you have a potion set to the shortcut, then you won't be able to use Sonic Blade from the shortcut. Sora gains the Dodge Roll growth ability in this form, the same ability from the original Kingdom Hearts. While using Dodge Roll, Sora is invincible. Actions Growth Support ---- Pros *Requires no ally to access, therefore Sora has a better crowd controlled gameplay. *Sora is invincible during the executing period of some limits. However, Sora can be damaged while recovering from some of his combos. *Sora is invincible when he is Dodge Rolling, thus negating all enemy attacks. *By combining HP Gain and MP Rage abilities, Sora can restore his HP and MP indefinitely. *Most limits can be executed completely by button mashing . *Zantetsuken is one of the most powerful combo finishers in the game, if not the most powerful. Cons *Similar to Valor Form, magic commands are sealed. So Sora relies on Potions and allies to heal during MP Charge (no MP for limits to restore HP with HP Gain). *Ragnarok requires precise timing in order to deal maximum damage. Controls Even though both Quick Run and Dodge Roll require the player using , equipping both of the Growth Abilities during Sora's normal state still allows the use of individual ability by pressing the said button differently; a Dodge Roll can be performed by quickly tapping , and for Quick Run, simply hold slightly longer than what one would do with the Dodge Roll. It should be noted that all Sora's abilities in Limit Form are far stronger than his Kingdom Hearts incarnation. Sora's finishing moves are very strong in Limit Form. Equip Decisive Pumpkin, Fenrir, Guardian Soul, Oblivion, Ultima Weapon or Rumbling Rose while in this form to make Sora a powerhouse. Representation This form represents Sora's promise to Kairi (another promise this could fulfill is his promise to Kairi never to change on Destiny Islands) and his ability to infuse the Keyblade with magic. Mirror Description In Yen Sid's tower, Limit Form has a mirror in Final Mix. It says, "An image of using the Keyblade as you once did flows into your mind." Appearance In this form, Sora's clothes change into the same colors and style of the clothes he wore in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. This is the only Drive Form where Sora has no auras of lights surrounding him, although whenever Sora enters a new area, his torso glows red for a short time and a few specks of light fall off him. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask turns into a red, black and silver heart over his right eye. *'Christmas Town:' A grayish silver crown appears on Sora's santa hat and on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver above the waist, red below the waist, and yellow on his feet. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon gains a purple tint. Trivia *This Drive Form is the only one that allows Sora to use his Guard ability while he has to rely on his Reflect spell in his other forms (except for Valor and Anti) for defense. *When using Guard, Sora just swings the Keyblade upward like in the first game, unlike the new Guard, where he spins instead. * The finisher Ripple Drive greatly resembles the Stun Impact ability from the first Final Mix game and Chain of Memories, however Sora's animation differs in both. *Due to the fighting style and nature of the Limit Form, Sora becomes akin to that of a Red Mage as the class uses magic and swordsmanship effectively. *Limit Form is the only form that is exclusive to a specific game. fr:Limit Form Category: Drive Forms Category:Forms Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix